Boundary Line
by fabulouis91
Summary: Carlisle OC... Very cute... Romeo&Juliet... A pair of starcrossed lovers... Read and Review x  Don't like, don't read.


_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Harry Potter. I just love the story...enjoy  
>Everything goes to Stephenie Meyer!<br>I wish I owned this Character:'(  
>Carlisle (L)<br>Lucy is my OC.

Don't know what to say as a summary really. Just thought since it's almost Breaking Dawn time, I would write another Twilight Fanfic x But it is set around Eclipse time. Just after Jake got attacked :( But Victoria lived and ran off somewhere.  
>R&amp;Review guys x<p>

Meeting that Cullen

_(Lucy has extremley long, chocolatey brown hair which rests just in the small of her back. She has sparkling green eyes like emeralds. She is medium weight but carried some weight on her belly and legs. She doesn't care about what other people think about is always clad in surfing trunks and wears a bathing suit underneath since her past time is swimming and snorkling in the cold, La Push waters. Her skin is lightly tanned and she is a wolf. A tall, white/grey wolf. Lucy has moved to La Push at the age of 16 and has no idea who the Cullens are. She's now 20. Still has no idea. She was kept out of the battle for health issues.)_

Lucy POV  
>"Aw, come on, guys! Don't be such an ass about it. Leah was trying to defend herself and Jake just got in the way." I protested, slamming my glass down onto the stairs where I was sitting. It nearly smashed. Jacobs bedroom door closed after the sounds of screaming and shouting had stopped.<br>"I'll come back and set up a drip. The morphine's wearing off quickly." The silky voice said. My head snapped up and I looked at Sam and the pack who were gathered around the kitchen table. Seth was on the bottom step of the stairs, looking up at me with his head shaking from side to side.  
>"Who's that ?" I mouthed to him. I peered through the gaps of the stair-rail and saw a blonde man standing. I had never seen him before. "Hi!" I chirped. He jolted and turned, flattening his tie. "Hi!" I repeated. He just smiled and turned back. My mouth started gaping and closing like a fish. He was the most handsome man I had ever seen. Blonde hair as finely brushed. A defined nose and cheeks. "Who are you ?" I questioned. I didn't even mean for that to happen. It just sort of slipped out. The man turned again and Paul and Embry began laughing. I threw a closeby shoe at them.<br>"I'm Carlisle. And you are?" 'Carlisle' asked back.  
>"I'm Lucy." I stammered. HE nodded and turned back to conversation with Billy. His voice was euphoric to me. I don't know about anybody else, but, I would... In a heartbeat.<p>

When Billy and Carlisle finished talking he saw himself out. I was still bemused by him.  
>"Who the fffffffffff was that ?" I asked, jumping over the banister.<br>"A leech. Bloodsucker." Paul sneered at me.  
>"Well... If I do say so myself!" I smiled a massive smile.<br>"NO! For starters; he's married to another bloodsucker. He's a doctor and he likes reading! I mean- who the hell likes to read?" Emily snarled at the door. I shot my hand up. Everybody turned to look at me.  
>"Well I can start!" I sighed.<br>"Bloodsuckers don't eat anything! I mean, what the hell is up with that?" Paul oafed. They all mused amongst themselves and I felt my cheeks grow hotter as I felt his presence come back again. The door swung open and Jake began to whince and whine again. Carlisle wasn't even near the door. HE brushed past me and I stepped backwards into the stairs, clutching onto the railings. My heart was pounding. Rapidly. Extremely. The door of JAcobs room closed again and everybody just looked around.  
>"I'm going for a shower first!" I began as I launched myself back over the banister and up the stairs. Seth pulled at my legs and Paul trampled over me. I got to my feet and sprinted into the bathroom after pushing Paul into his room and closing his door. I turned the lock and switched the shower on. I was humming a song out loud as I washed my hair when there was a feirce knock on the door. I let out a short scream and wrapped a towel around me after switching the shower off.<br>"Who be you ?" I shouted through.  
>"I be Carlisle! I need some water and I was told the taps don't work downstairs when the shower's in use." He laughed. I jolted and looked around for a container. "Just a small amount for Jacobs wounds." Carlisle said. I nodded and pulled out one of Jareds protein shake containers that he never used anymore.<p>

"Hot or cold?" I asked as I went to the taps.  
>"Warm please." He sighed, clearing his throat. I nodded again and handed him the container as I poked my head out the side of the door when I unlocked it. "Thanks. Hey, you're alright." Carlisle smiled as he went down the stairs. I closed over the bathroom door and smiled brightly. He was so handsome! So damn... Uhh! No words to describe that God downstairs in Jacobs room. Bit of a bummer that he's married, but I can work 'round that.<br>"HURRY UP IN THERE, LUCE! SOME OF US ARE COLLECTING STINK OUT HERE!" Sam and Embry banged on the door.  
>"Yeah! We need to be all clean for tomorrow night's patrolling!" Seth whinced. I couldn't say no to Seth.<br>"Fine. But I get first partner pick for patrolling tomorrow night!" I argued. There was some murmering.  
>"Deal!" They all said in sync. I clapped my hands and grabbed my clothes, walking out into the hallway. They all began fighting again. I wormed my way to my room and pulled out my pyjammas.<br>"Lucy? Lucy? Lucy? Lucy? Lucy?" Seth chapped on my door.  
>"Come on in." I replied as soon as I was dressed. HE came in with big puppy eyes and a sad face.<br>"Can I be your partner tomorrow night ?" Seth asked, rocking back and forth on his heels feeling sorry for himself. I sighed and towel dried my hair as I brushed past him to go downstairs.  
>"Look, if you must." I laughed, slouching against the kitchen counter.<p>

He couldn't help but smile, climbing back up the stairs. I hung the towel over the back of one of the dining room chairs and sat up on the counter next to Emily who was slaving away at the stove.  
>"So... Would you?" I asked, gesturing to Jacobs room. She just looked at me with a shocked smile. "Oh my, God! You would! You so would!" I giggled quietly to myself. She just blushed and turned back. I hit her shoulder gently and that doctor guy came back out, wiping his hands on a dishcloth. Me and Emily and Leah looked at him. LEah actually pulled herself from the couch to lean on the counter.<br>"So, will he be alright ?" Emily asked calmly. He nodded with a kind smile.  
>"Is it alright if I leave my stuff here. I promise I'll pick them up on my way to work tomorrow morning."Carlisle asked. Emily nodded at him. "Thank you so much. That's a load off." He smiled as he placed the towel back onto the worktop.<br>"Are you wanting a coffee or something and I just forgot that you don't eat or drink anything." I said, starting high and turning it into a mumble. He let out a short laugh which made all three of us drool practically.  
>"Hummina hummina haaa..." Me and Leah mumbled. Carlisle quirked his eyebrow at us. Me and Leah slyly hit eachothers shoulders when he turned away.<br>"You totally blew it !" I muttered to her.  
>"Nuh-uh! You blew it!" She shot back.<br>"I'm sorry, did you say something ?" Carlisle asked when he turned around. We both quickly looked back at him with our heads shaking. He grabbed his black trenchcoat and made his way to the door.  
>"You know how to get back, right ?"Emily asked after him. He nodded.<br>"Night ladies. See you tomorrow." He said before the door shut behind him. Me and Leah nodded at eachother and waited till we heard his engine rev.  
>"Backdoor!" Emily warned. We ran off and phased in the back garden, dashing into the woods as we heard his car move.<p>

"_Oooh, a Merc. That's awesome!" _I said through our wolf telecanesis. She grunted and almost howled as we began running into the thickness of the woods. We could still see.  
>"<em>Oh! He talk on the phone whilst driving! That marks him down!" <em>Leah replied. I growled and and sped up my running. I watched as he threw his phone violently into the passenger seat.  
>"<em>Martial Problems?" <em>I asked. The other wolf nodded and smiled. She sprinted ahead and ran out into the middle of the road, a few 100 meters infront of the black sleek car. She timed it just right. The next thing I knew, a melodramatic whine was heard and I sprinted over to her. The car brakes screeched and he got out right away.  
>"Oh, my God! I didn't see you! I am so so sorry!" He said as he leaned over the 'hurt' Leah. He panted and looked over Leah. There was no major damage. I whined and my nose pressed onto Leahs back paw.<br>"_Oh my God! He's touching me_!" She said in a high voice. How I envied her.  
>"<em>Yeah yeah yeah! I can see that<em>." I sighed. If only wolves could smile.  
>"I think you'll be alright. But don't be running around on the road. You know it's dangerous!" He warned with a high laugh.<br>"_I want his babies_!" Leah screamed out in her head. I laughed to myself and he scratched behind Leahs ear and under my chin.  
>"<em>ME TOO!" <em>I laughed with her.  
>"Sorry I'm so... God, I went to Harvard, studied literature and I can't even get the words out!"Carlisle sighed. I let out a whine. "Yeah, that! Just my family!" He smiled. We both nodded and he spoke on.<br>"_Definetley family or Marital problems_." We differed between eachothers.  
>"Look, I better get going. Don't playt on the road."He warned, climbing back into his car. He revved off and I sat with my tail between my legs.<br>"He's a little bit scary." I sighed, watching Leah.


End file.
